


艾登·阿扎尔的搬家笔记本

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 配对：Olivier Giroud/Eden HazardSum：搬家前要做好完全的准备工作哦
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 6





	艾登·阿扎尔的搬家笔记本

**Author's Note:**

> 全文都送给@LG
> 
> 五百年前答应给您写的撸渣
> 
> 非常抱歉拖到情人节才仓促结尾（猛虎下跪）

01.

六月伊始。

是伦敦某个人的告别季节。

即使阿扎尔是在所有人之前得知自己的转会事宜早已尘埃落定，但在那一天亲眼等待官宣消息最终跳出来的心情是特殊的，是无可替代的，随后它就像向沉寂等待的湖面投去的一颗小石子一般在网络世界中激起无法预计的涟漪，铺天盖地的消息潮水般向阿扎尔涌来。

阿扎尔有些恍惚地翻阅着屏幕上不断跳跃的提示，调出后台他不怎么常用的聊天应用，最后在静止了大约有五六分钟的聊天界面上一字一句地打下简短的话，以一种“阿扎尔式”调皮中又透露着决绝干脆的姿态退出了切尔西的WhatsApp群——他甚至不给自己一些时间去看看队友们会对这则讯息如何反应的机会。

“奥利......”低下头，他用稍显沙哑的嗓音轻轻唤了一声枕边人的姓名，而以为在这一刻装睡就能躲过一劫和逃避心中滋生的钝痛的法国人听到比利时人话中颤抖的尾音缩紧了眸子，明白自己在劫难逃，于是从沙土中抽出长久以来埋着的脑袋。

他长长地叹息一声，撑起自己的上半身，从被窝里钻出来，随后伸出手从背后慢慢地将阿扎尔拥入怀里，身形的差异让他几乎能够完全地罩住小矮子，仿佛在帮他抵挡什么似地没有言语，他只是这么抱着，而他的小矮子也安安静静，渴求温暖一般向后缩了缩。

吉鲁也许是切尔西队友中最早意识到阿扎尔的离开是不可挽回的人，他们之间亲密的关系在这样的情况下显然是把双刃剑，这让他心痛地更早，却也因为早有心理准备，所以可以若无其事地陪阿扎尔一起踢完他们之间最后的比赛，甚至在欧联的半决赛前，还能打起精神凑到那个即将远走的人的耳边，用轻佻的语气悄声地说到。

“艾登，之前我这么努力就是因为想和你多踢几场。”

然后被总是不解风情的对方一记白眼伺候，他的小矮子认真地系好鞋带——谢天谢地，他终于知道好好系鞋带了，吉鲁苦涩地意识到了这一点——然后抬起头。

“明明是奥利你想拿个奖杯，别说得那么浪漫，我可不会被感动。”

“是么？”

吉鲁前倾身体去碰阿扎尔放在膝盖上的手，就像往常一样舒展开手掌易如反掌地包住这双肉肉的小手，他反问，接着分明从阿扎尔眼里看到了少见的惊慌和闪躲，比利时人仿佛无法被自己过于深沉的目光直视从而选择甩开自己的手，早早地走向球员通道。

随后，阿扎尔在那场对阵法兰克福的比赛里状态奇佳，他助攻奇克进球，并且在接下来的点球大战里稳稳地踢入制胜的一球。比赛结束，切尔西晋级决赛，走到了欧联赛场的最后。

吉鲁知道这已经是阿扎尔能够陪他走到的最远的距离了。

而最美好的结局就是他们能够一起捧杯。

他们做到了。

只是他的比利时人虽然内心渴望着荣誉，但对待获得的奖杯或奖牌的态度一向漫不经心，被吉鲁好好摆放在柜子上的欧联奖牌，在阿扎尔手里就如同它的前辈们，被转头就扔到了楼下车库专属于比利时人的“藏宝地”——那堆都已经开始积灰的纸箱子里去了。

吉鲁曾经试图帮懒人阿扎尔整理一下车库里他堆的那堆东西，顺便换来一些应得的奖励，却被阿扎尔摆摆手拒绝了：“不行，奥利，你如果把它们重新摆一遍我反而会找不到的，你别看它们都很乱，但其实我都记着位置呢！”

话是这么说，但吉鲁觉得那个时候阿扎尔怎么看怎么心虚的表情显然透露着他在胡说八道，所以，现在搬家时阿扎尔忽然说要带走欧联奖牌却怎么也找不到的情况，吉鲁早有预料。

他摆起一副“我早就告诉你了”的表情叉着腰懒洋洋地靠在车库门前，甚至不怕死地火上浇油，乐得看到阿扎尔被自己弄得气急败坏的样子，就像炸毛的小动物一样很可爱。

“艾登，当时和我一起摆在柜子上现在就不会找不到了。”

“奥利！！你快帮我一起找嘛！”

小矮子在那里气得跺脚，身边大大小小的奖牌奖杯早已胡乱摆了一地，从里尔到切尔西，从俱乐部到国家队，甚至让阿扎尔在回忆导致的愣神里都开始泛起一丝迟来的别样酸楚。但忍住了鼻头的苦涩感觉，他确认再三，眼前还是怎么也没有那块小小的欧联奖牌的影子。

“应该就是在这里的啊......”

阿扎尔皱眉，咬着下唇苦苦思索那个时候夺冠庆典后迷迷糊糊回到家时的场景，因为怀揣心事而未曾全身心投入到疯狂啤酒浴的他清楚地记得大巴上延续着比赛后狂欢庆祝的余韵，记得所有人的样子，然后，最重要的是，自己上车应该有好好收起欧联冠军的奖牌啊！

纵使最后大大小小的奖牌会被阿扎尔乐天般习惯性的抛在脑后，但这一块对他来说有点特殊，并不是说因为它是欧战的冠军奖牌——他早在多年前就曾捧起过欧联杯的奖杯。

而是非常私人的理由，阿扎尔想到这里，楞了一下，忽然抬起头，瞥向边上依旧一脸幸灾乐祸的吉鲁，然后稍稍无奈却又有些脸发烫地低下头，悄悄勾起嘴角，是啊，非常非常私人的，无法被除自己以外的任何人理解的，说来也许有点好笑的理由。

不是那种正常的每一次注视奖牌都应该浮现的东西哦，比如赢球的快乐，胜利的荣誉等等等等，这一块欧联奖牌总是让阿扎尔想起他那位在欧联战场大杀四方的周四C罗先生，就像吉鲁雕塑般的容颜真的藏在那些金属的脉络里，在他每一次的注视下犹如太阳一样升起。

他一定要带着这份记忆去马德里。

但阿扎尔现在无论如何也找不到上车后奖牌到底被他收在哪里的印象了。

难道是奥利替自己收好了？

不，不会，那时他身边坐着的人不是吉鲁，即使高个子在更衣室给他自己不要命似地灌了足以让阿扎尔咂舌的啤酒量，但还是没能喝醉稍许，若是喝醉了，或许能给他一点不可或缺的勇气。最后吉鲁还是任凭阿扎尔身旁的座位空着——若是以往他绝不会让别人抢了这个位置——宛如动物似警觉地在这个夜晚远离了危险的源头。仅仅是和比利时人视线交汇的刹那吉鲁就明白了，他已经开始无比想念赛场上一动心思便能寻到的蓝色的阿扎尔。

“好了，艾登，别再把角落翻得一团糟了，到时候你走了，全得我自己来收拾，”吉鲁委屈巴巴地说，也不忍心阿扎尔一直皱着眉头撅着小嘴，模样怪可怜的，终于收起那副欠扁的笑容，走上前继续温声安慰，收敛起眼中一丝丝落寞的意味，“别那么着急，不如到时候我去家里别的地方再找找，找到了就寄给你。”

“奥利，你说，是不是你收起来了，故意让我找不到的！”

无论如何也要立刻找到那块奖牌的阿扎尔毫无理由地开始胡闹，又一次把一切的问题交给了他的吉鲁先生。为我传个球吧——阿扎尔眨着眼睛，好像在说——然后再为我做个墙。

他笑着跃起像只白色的大兔子猛地扑向一脸无辜的吉鲁。

吉鲁还准备辩解，这下猝不及防被撞得后退几步，但还是习惯性地环拥住对方，马上凝重了表情，带着不轻的重量跌跌撞撞，成功地在撞倒身后的工具柜前稳住了脚步。

但阿扎尔显然不准备放过吉鲁，双腿熟练一勾对方的腰，将自己完全地贴上去后就开始在他身上上下摸索，“把奖牌交出来，奥利！”他故作生气地叫到，嘴里叽叽歪歪，心里却明白这种胡闹也不会有什么结果。还是赶紧去做下一件事吧，他想，记在搬家小本子里的事还有很多要做呢，没有时间作弄奥利，但话到嘴边却全变了，“我知道你一定把它藏起来了。”

“我发誓，绝没有，还有艾登，别再挠我了。”吉鲁语气带着半分笑意半分宠溺斥责到，小矮子这点挠咯吱窝的力度隔着件衣服全部白费，更何况他可一点也不怕痒。之所以要小矮子赶紧住手，主要是因为这个家伙以一种暧昧至极的姿势挂在他身上再把手放在他身上乱摸这两件事加起来总是能让他开始心猿意马，这看起来就是某些运动绝佳的开始——

等等。

在一起这么久了，倒真的没有在车库尝试过，吉鲁忽然开始放空自己，脸色显而易见地变了。他不由自主地瞄了一眼车库里停着的阿扎尔的那辆标志，开始天马行空地想象把对方压在冰凉的发动机盖上进入时，那人的臀部会在车盖上留下怎样令人遐想的痕迹。

“奥利，你在想什么呢？笑得这么...这么奇怪。”阿扎尔开始警铃大作。

“想干你。”某人的回答一如既往不要脸地干脆有力，几乎是不给阿扎尔一点反应和拒绝的时间，吉鲁抱着小矮子往前走了几步，将他往车前盖上轻轻一放，再欺身压上去。吉鲁的右手早已抢先一步从对方的下摆摸索进去，顺势撩起一段春光，凉意让阿扎尔一哆嗦。

“等等，不是在这里。”

阿扎尔想到了什么，忽然在自己的标志车上乱扭着叫起来，吉鲁只当他又开始玩那些欲拒还迎的套路，笑着吻上对方的脖间。阿扎尔的嘴上大声地说不，身体却食髓知味地开始消极抵抗着身上吉鲁的动作。他已经被弄得有些脸红，呼吸也开始情色地紊乱起来，双眼湿润。

“奥...奥利，我的搬家笔记本里写得在新家......”

“什么？”

吉鲁没有听懂阿扎尔越来越小声的话，他疑惑的眼神让阿扎尔的脸更红了。

“新...新家有一面很大的...很大的落地窗。”

“嗯？”吉鲁愣了愣，非常听话地琢磨起新家的落地窗很大和自己急切想要进入到阿扎尔身体里这两件事有什么必要的关联。阿扎尔借此机会轻松地挣脱开了吉鲁加之于他的桎梏，但他没有起身，仍然懒洋洋地躺在车前盖上。看着爱人皱眉的模样，他笑着动了动唇。

“奥利，我是说，我想你在那儿操我。”

“艾登，你TM的，是要我的命么？”

怎么会有人用这么纯真无辜的眼神说着这样诱惑淫乱的话，吉鲁觉得自己下身又硬了几分，但阿扎尔显然已经没了兴趣或是性趣，他摸了摸自己挺翘的鼻尖，开心地说。

“没有人要杀死你，Mr.吉鲁，我等下去超市一趟。”

比利时人调皮的眼神落在吉鲁的某个明显的部位，像是整蛊成功一样舔舔下唇，整理了一下衣物准备溜走，但翻身时余光瞥见工具柜和墙面的缝隙里有什么东西的轮廓依稀可辩。

跳下车盖跑过去，也不顾及堆积的灰尘，阿扎尔把手迅速地伸进其中的缝隙里。他摸到一段光滑的绸缎，是熟悉的触感，随后食指一勾，向后带出了他不久前一直在寻找的事物。

欧联奖牌。

也不知道当时是怎么随手一扔的，阿扎尔暗骂自己，竟然扔到了这种地方。他慌忙吹起奖牌上面落下的尘土，拿拇指将它重新擦亮，最后一脸傻笑，吧唧一口亲了一下奖牌。

吉鲁在旁边噗嗤一声笑了出来，大约是没见过小矮子对奖牌这副视若珍宝的模样。

阿扎尔闻声回过头看了他一眼，一瞬间四目相对，吉鲁正为那双灰绿眸子里难以捉摸的一些情绪发怔时，比利时人又跑到他身旁吧唧亲了他一口。这下吉鲁马上停止思考，笑得更欢了，大胡子一动一动的。他想顺势抱过阿扎尔，但对方灵巧地躲过了他的手臂。

“接下来是替你做一顿饭。”阿扎尔说，默默地把搬家笔记本的第一条在心里划去。

02.

院子里传来引擎的熄火声——阿扎尔回来了，但吉鲁没有听到。他正在二楼卧室替阿扎尔收拾他的衣物，整个过程中比利时人去超市之前对他说的话一直在他耳边幽灵似地回荡着：“奥利，帮我整理一下行李，衣服的话你从我衣柜里选几件好看的放在行李里就好啦。”

大约是这样的嘱咐，吉鲁也记不清了，因为他总觉得好看这个词是不应该出现在这句话里的，这项任务因此变得比让他在射门时选择什么姿势更困难了。也许根本没有好看这个词，他的记忆出了错，总之无论如何他打开衣柜入眼的东西都和自己认为的好看搭不上边，虽然这些衣服一旦穿在阿扎尔身上，自己就会选择性地眼瞎，昧着良心给与赞美。

吉鲁嫌弃地把那些他五百年就想找个理由丢掉但害怕小矮子知道后生气，完全不符合他审美的“东西”一件件痛苦地塞进行李箱里。也不用特别用心地去选择，因为大多数都是一样的设计款式（毕竟比利时人对耐克似乎情有独钟），偶尔颜色不一样。想到在马德里开始的新生活里，这些衣服还得跟随着他的爱人例行展览一样“可爱”地暴露在他那些挑剔的新同事还有粉丝的面前，他就觉得窗外伦敦的天空似乎灰暗几分。据说马德里的那些粉丝抱怨过队长的穿着，吉鲁呆呆地想到，但愿他们能对新援网开一面。

当吉鲁忙完手上的事时，才依稀听到楼下的动静，但比起那些细碎的声音，鼻尖闻到的空气中弥漫着属于牛肉和胡萝卜的浓厚香味才更加勾引起他脚步的匆忙。他从二楼转下，跌跌撞撞穿过客厅，在接近厨房时又马上放轻放缓脚步，似乎没有引起对方的察觉，他马上勾起嘴角，像只扑向猎物的豹子一般一个越步从背后突然抱住正在流理台洗手的阿扎尔。

阿扎尔显然过于专注，被彻彻底底吓了一跳，脖子一缩，肩膀一动，手里正洗着的一根胡萝卜噗通一声跌进水池里，“混蛋！”为了掩饰尴尬，他叫起来，“刚刚不帮我搬东西，这会儿还吓我！你别吃饭了。”阿扎尔头也没回，骂骂咧咧重新把胡萝卜捡起来洗了一遍。

“吃吃吃，你做的我当然要吃。”吉鲁看到他小脾气又起来了，也不再纠缠，悻悻然放开他，向旁边找了个地方懒懒地靠着，颇有种人生圆满的餍足，瞄了一眼咕嘟嘟冒泡的锅，又瞄了一眼阿扎尔，笑着说，“不是已经放了胡萝卜了嘛，你怎么还在切？”

“我觉得萝卜放少了。”

“难得你觉得蔬菜少，确定不多放点肉么？”

“我得少吃点肉，不久后我还要体检呢。”

“艾登知道自己胖，不好意思啦。”

“奥利，再多话你就滚出去吃快餐！”

“好好好，不说了，”吉鲁正得意着呢，看到阿扎尔切完胡萝卜瞟了他一眼，马上举手认输，“但是艾登，别赶我出厨房，我想看着。”

其实没有什么好看的，但以后想再看同样的景致就很困难啦，得在难得的休息日坐上几个小时的飞机风尘仆仆地准备着。吉鲁这样想却没有这样回答，只是注视阿扎尔，眼神变得异常温柔起来。不经意地发现阿扎尔背后围裙的结松松垮垮，便伸出手悄悄系了个死结。

“哦，之前我做饭的时候你怎么不看。”

阿扎尔敷衍地说，却在把胡萝卜放入汤中时稍稍地因为欣喜而愣了一下神，导致汤汁有几滴溅到了手背，尖锐滚烫直抵心脏，就像藏在深处的情绪。他回过神，不动声色地擦去手背上的痕迹，重新笑起来，顺便没忘记拍掉在自己身后偷腥的手。

他确实是想让奥利一直看着自己才会选择在今天特地为他做一顿饭的，否则就出去吃了。毕竟出去吃最为困难的决策阶段，科巴姆基地旁边的那家餐厅的名字他可以脱口而出。

03.

“艾登，接下来做什么，牛肉汤煮好还要一段时间，不是么？”看到阿扎尔在背后摸索着试图解下围裙时发现原来的松结变成死结结的表情显得格外不妙，吉鲁马上问了一句。

白了罪魁祸首一眼，阿扎尔一边背着手努力找着解结最关键的那一根，一边嘴里不停念叨着确认：“和队友道别，然后欧联奖牌，收拾行李...对了，奥利，我的行李收拾好了么？”

“当然，”吉鲁笑着回答，想到了什么，又赶紧加上后面那句，“艾登，马德里的冬天应该没有伦敦冷，但你这个家伙那么怕冷，到时候还是多穿点。我给你带的都是不怎么保暖的，入冬买新衣服的时候，记得一定要问问我的意见。”

“奥利，我买衣服什么时候问过你的意见了？”

“没有一次。”吉鲁回答得很快。

“所以——”阿扎尔拖长了音，歪过头看着吉鲁，笑得无辜且灿烂。吉鲁被这样的笑弄得心里一阵痒痒的，马上拍着胸脯保证到，“所以，无论你买什么我都支持。”不过最后仍要面子地嘟囔了一句，反正我也不用天天看了，眼神却或多或少有些失落的意味。

终于结束和死结作斗争的阿扎尔哼了一声，把围裙带着风甩给吉鲁。吉鲁偷偷笑着偏头躲开最“致命”的打击——对他的脸，手臂一伸，收起围裙老老实实地放在了台上，然后跟着阿扎尔出了厨房。“艾登，搬家前还有要做的事么？”他上前圈住小矮子，然后低下头在他发梢吻了一下，又轻声地说，语气深情到令人发指，“除了我，在伦敦别再留下些什么。”

“事实上，奥利，还有艾略特陪着你，所以别像我再也不回来了一样，傻瓜。”阿扎尔没接招，伸手捏了捏吉鲁，反而唤了一声自家宠物的名字，但往常甩着毛哈着气跑过来的小白狗今天却没有出现，“你有看见小家伙么？我刚刚开门他都没来欢迎我。”

“艾略特知道你要走了，就躲起来不见你了，”吉鲁松开阿扎尔，皱起眉头颇有点委屈地看着对方转过身来。他回捏了一下对方的脸蛋，提醒到：“他也许是最伤心的。”

阿扎尔拽下吉鲁在他脸上使坏的手，吃痛地哼了一声，索性准备离开去找艾略特。但在发现吉鲁眼里若隐若现的神情后还是踮起脚，身高的差距让他只能勉强蹭了蹭对方的大胡子当做安慰。他轻声地说：“奥利，我知道谁最伤心。”

吉鲁听到后不言不语，只是笑着抱起阿扎尔晃了晃——就像他们不论是谁进球时自己偶尔会做的那样。最后他放下比利时人，揉了揉小矮子因为有些长已经开始卷翘起来的柔软头发：“小家伙大概缩在哪个角落里，你去沙发底下看看吧。”

“沙发底下，他又钻到这种地方了么？！”

艾略特是只白毛狗，毛还特别卷，尤其喜欢缠结在一起，钻进积灰的地方简直就是吸灰利器，抱出来的时候灰得像块小抹布。阿扎尔一惊，径直跑向客厅，吉鲁对他的大惊小怪无奈地摇头，还是跟了上去。“小家伙不就是喜欢这些地方么？你给他买的新狗窝他也不喜欢，买来后没见过他老老实实呆在里面的。”他含着笑意说，脸上的表情像是无限宽容的老父亲一样。阿扎尔挥了挥拳：“你还敢提起那个窝，我看他就是睡惯了沙发。我搬新家，好心顺便也给他换个窝，谁知道他还不喜欢，这还是宠物店老板推荐的呢！”

“还有你的床，也不知道是谁一看到小家伙趴着床边就不管不顾地抱起他往床上钻。”

“我哪有！我很嫌弃他脏乎乎的。”

“哦，是嘛？”明明每次都抱着不松手，吉鲁在心里嘀咕，他可是花了很多时间用在精神建设上，才姑且允许艾略特在洗完澡后上他和阿扎尔的床，除此之外的时间他都得一边和比利时人争执一边趁机从比利时人手里抢过棉花团，用尽最快的速度抱到原来的笼子里锁上，而他的小矮子一般都会因为已经穿上睡衣，懒得出被窝而自动认输。

阿扎尔扒拉着沙发，跪在地板上，往沙发底下一瞧，果然看到了两颗湿润的大眼睛。他叫了一声，黑暗里的大眼珠子听到主人的声音动了动，然后朝他扭动着爬来。爬到触手可及的地方时，阿扎尔便一把拽着马尔济斯的两只前爪将他拖出来，然后立马抱进怀里，低头看了一眼怀里的小家伙，他眉毛一挑，转身就朝二楼的浴室走去。

“气死我了，临走前还得给他洗个澡。”

“你确定这不是在你的搬家事宜里的么？”吉鲁看着对方口中说着生气，脸上表情却藏不住的开心模样问到。然后想了想，厨房里有多余的手套，等会儿可以拿给阿扎尔用。

“没有，我本来是打算带艾略特出去溜达一圈的，”阿扎尔拿手指逗着怀里的马尔济斯，艾略特的小舌头舔得格外起劲，“以后这样的机会就很少了，我会非常想念这个的。”

我也会非常想念遛狗的你，和有你在的这个街道。

吉鲁注视着阿扎尔登上楼梯的背影，似乎看得入迷了，就那样轻轻地停下脚步，日光斜照过来洒在那人白色的衬衫上，他感觉有什么正安静地融化在他的心里，不知所踪。

“奥利，以后你有空的时候替我多溜溜艾略特，还有另外一只。”阿扎尔站在二楼，转身才发现吉鲁没有跟过来，就在楼梯口喊了一声。“好的，先生。”吉鲁在厨房拖着长音应到，手里拿着手套，离开时偷偷瞄了一眼咕嘟咕嘟的牛肉汤，发现闻着味道已经有些馋了。

04.

“奥利，我知道你不愿意动手，所以也就不强迫你今天帮我一起洗艾略特了。但我去马德里之后，你别只顾着自己的形象，千万不要忘记带狗狗们去宠物店。大约三周或四周去一次，你注意一点他们毛发的情况，自己决定吧。还有吃的，你也别忘了喂——”

“知道了，我又不是傻子，我会照顾好他们的。”

阿扎尔话还没说完，便被吉鲁信誓旦旦的保证打断，随后，略有些吃惊地接过吉鲁递给他的手套——待在一起的时间久了，阿扎尔发现自己确实会忘记法国男人的某些小温柔。

“谢谢，奥利，你真细心。”

他抿嘴朝吉鲁一笑，语气里有些俏皮，随即便把手套放在一边，抱起艾略特放进了浴缸。艾略特呜呜呜地叫了几声，显然对于自己即将迎来的命运明白不已，再想逃跑已无可能。

吉鲁愣愣地看着被挂在浴缸边缘受到冷落的手套。

“你不用么？”

“艾略特一直都不喜欢洗澡，所以要让他配合，洗他的时候一定要非常温柔，而戴着手套会影响我对力度的控制，对温度的感知，也很难去洗开那些打结的地方。橡胶的味道艾略特也很讨厌。总之，不能带手套。”

阿扎尔一边说一边试着水温，水温差不多了便调整花洒的出水量，用手护着小水柱一点点地打湿艾略特的身体，尽量不惊吓到玩具似的棉花团。

吉鲁对阿扎尔反常的唠叨有些诧异，站在玻璃门边捏着下巴，一副若有所思的样子。

说起来，因为交往到同住的进度突飞猛进的关系，他这还是第一次看阿扎尔给艾略特洗澡，新鲜的倒不是这一点，而是眼前的阿扎尔表现得让他多少感到有点陌生。也许是因为他们两人之间的一场爱情花火轰轰烈烈绽放的太快，他还没有多少时间彻底地了解枕边的人就被对方闯入余生。然后他理所当然地认为，在他面前的阿扎尔和场上的阿扎尔不一样，那么，把两个部分加起来就是自己足以窥见的对方的全部了。事实上，他满足于独享这样的差异。

在他眼里的阿扎尔，总是带着灿烂鲜明的油画般的色彩，明明二十八岁了，却还是那样孩子气，喜欢对自己撒娇，喜欢恶作剧、开玩笑，任性又顽劣，像是里尔的那个红衣少年永远没有褪色，骨血里都还保留着最初的轻狂；而在床上，他又会是另一番模样，少年长成，就像盛夏的水蜜桃，原先青涩的身体已熟透到极致，一举一动都是情欲的色彩。也总是记得和自己叫劲儿，永远不喜欢服输，明明被折腾得舒服了也不承认，还要对自己使坏，猫儿似地撩拨，却由着燃烧的欲望折磨另一人，自己却偏偏奈何不了这个家伙。

而现在，占满吉鲁视线的阿扎尔，正安静地在浴缸旁前倾着身子，在平日里少有流露的成熟温柔中更多了一些足以称之为母性的姿态和神情。

水声淅淅沥沥遮盖住了一些声响，但吉鲁还是听到阿扎尔似乎在哼着不成调的曲子，也许是无聊了。若有若无的小调和这样的画面糅杂在一起，让吉鲁觉得心脏不知道为什么在剧烈地跳动，角度的原因，他只能看到阿扎尔柔和的侧脸和嘴角那一抹若有若无的微笑。

但这已经足够使得他屈服于所见之人呈现出来的彩色泡泡一般梦幻的美好之中。

直到阿扎尔伴着小家伙的吠叫一起打破宁静。

“奥利，帮我找一下沐浴露。”

阿扎尔伸出沾满泡沫的手，指了指洗漱台下的柜子。

吉鲁回神，尴尬地眨眨眼睛，对自己刚刚的发呆竟然有些难得的不好意思。他急忙点头，并不想暴露自己对阿扎尔的温柔有过怎样出格的幻想。

比如，比利时人会是一个很好的母亲什么的这样乱七八糟不着调的奇异念头。

吉鲁蹲下身，很快在柜子里找到了对方要求的宠物用沐浴露，包装上蹲坐着一只浅金色拉布拉多，右下角标志着某人特地挑选的香味字样，是有些甜腻过头的奶香，但和小家伙很配，就是容易让自己鼻头发痒。无意识地，吉鲁多看了几眼那只拉布拉多，在将沐浴露递给阿扎尔的时候，他又瞥了一眼对方手里的艾略特，小家伙的毛被全部打湿后显得更加瘦小了，眼睛圆圆的，哆哆嗦嗦，看起来就像只大一点的小老鼠。

“艾登，我想，也许你可以在新家里试着养些大型犬，最好是那种看起来很凶的。马德里的治安不太好，我听说好多球员的家都被偷了，我可不放心你一个人住。”

“确实，那么大的别墅，一个人住的话，或多或少会有些寂寞的吧。”

阿扎尔知道吉鲁在关心自己，低头偷偷地笑了，嘴上却故意这么说。他按摩似地揉搓着艾略特的身体，手下的泡沫逐渐多了起来，小老鼠又变成了棉花团。

“等等，你可不能带别人回家过夜！尤其是你的新队友们，尤其是——”

吉鲁看着阿扎尔垂下头似乎陷入沉思的样子，立刻凑上去，本来一脸严肃地准备说出某个人的名字，那个他觉得对自己威胁最大的人，但看到比利时人嘴角还没来得及消失的笑容，就知道自己被耍了。

“小混蛋，你故意的。”

他没好气地捏了捏对方触感良好的脸蛋，对方也大大方方地承认。

“是的，我喜欢。不过奥利，你也不许传出什么花边新闻，比如和队友一起约粉丝开房什么的，否则我就连夜从马德里飞回伦敦来揍你。”

“连夜飞回伦敦这我可求之不得呢。”

“是么？”

“我甚至可你帮你报销机票！”

“哼，总之你老老实实呆在伦敦，无聊的时候，和我视频，或者电话，知道么？”

命令式的口吻，阿扎尔特地加重了句中某些词汇的读音，对吉鲁暗示性十足地眨了一下眼睛，浴室灯光下湖绿一闪而过，吉鲁觉得自己的灵魂都被这个家伙过分热烈的词句烫伤了。

伦敦和马德里的时差有几个小时？

吉鲁需要立刻知道。

05.

“艾登，你和邻居道别了么？”

吉鲁盯着隔壁不知道发呆在想什么，故而看起来进食的速度达到了惊人的“细嚼慢咽”程度的阿扎尔，在餐桌上下意识地问。他早就想向阿扎尔问这句话，事实上，这个念头从前几天他无意中看到——吉鲁发誓这确实是无意的，毕竟你不可能在洗澡的时候也带着你的手机，不是么——阿兹皮利奎塔向阿扎尔发的那条消息后就已经折磨了他好一会儿了

“好的，到时候见。”

他清楚的记得屏幕里每一个意味深长的字眼，在阿扎尔向他要浴巾之前只来得及在心底泛起些酸楚，什么意思，该死的，吉鲁要命地在意这个。

他知道对于艾登来说，阿兹皮利奎塔是特别的，七年的朝夕相处，无论如何值得一些特殊的告别仪式，也许是单独的，只有他们两个人的。他不知道阿扎尔没有告诉他这件事是因为比利时人的小脑瓜一如既往的健忘还是有什么不能告诉自己的理由。

好的，到时候见，问题是什么时候，去哪儿见？！

吉鲁的联想能力在这种时候格外的丰富，他越发觉得这条消息和自己以前放浪形骸的日子里收到的消息相差无几，而那些消息言外之意的地点，通常都指向酒店的某个房间。

吉鲁觉得嘴里的胡萝卜开始失去味道，又觉得在意这个太不像自己的作风。

“啊，差点忘了告诉你，”其实是在思索新家改造计划的阿扎尔从发呆中回过神，有点惊讶地看向吉鲁，笑得极其无辜，“奥利，我和AZP已经约好余下的假日一起出去玩啦！”

叮——

吉鲁听到阿扎尔的回答后，面色如常，甚至嘴角勾起的弧度也依然完美，只有手中捏着的叉子因为太用力而“不小心”碰到了瓷盘，发出的声音宛如拳击擂台开赛时的声响。

“奥利？”

阿扎尔倾身凑上前，亲昵地碰了碰吉鲁的手臂，歪过头的眼神过于纯真，把问讯的语气变得如同撒娇一般。吉鲁认命，也毫无阻止的理由，一边插起一块牛肉往嘴里放，一边说。

“好好好，出去放松放松，到了西甲后，你可就没有几天好日子了，记得别吃太多。”

也许是放入口中的牛肉还没炖烂，吉鲁说话显得过分用力，咬牙切齿。

“谢谢，”阿扎尔开心地说，“奥利，我以为你会介意休赛期剩下的时间我不陪你呢。”

他惬意地坐回椅子里，看着吉鲁，忽然不好意思，低头闷了一口牛肉汤，又轻声继续。

“奥利，你可真好。”

“艾登，我可不好，我要补偿。”

哦，是这样的，他的奥利可不是什么好心人，阿扎尔回过味来。牛肉已经煮的足够彻底，他显然是个不错的厨师，与此同时，他也是个不错的爱人，所以他点点头。

“当然，我的好奥利值得一切。”

06.

“奥利，我的护照在哪儿？”

“我放在行李箱里了，”吉鲁趁阿扎尔紧贴自己往里侧靠窗的座位挤过去时揉了揉他的头发安慰到，然后无奈地笑了，“上车前问一遍，上飞机后又问一遍，害怕去不了马德里么？”

“才没有。”

有些心虚的阿扎尔白了吉鲁一眼，拍掉对方的手小声嘀咕。他落座，把身后背着的包脱下，放在身侧。包里最大的物件是一台switch，足以让他度过几个小时飞行的无聊时光。

但现在阿扎尔没有心情去玩马里奥赛车。

不知道为什么，自己正在飞往马德里的航班这一事实使阿扎尔内心深处真的泛起些许紧张。他很少会有这样的情绪，事实上，甚至在重要的比赛前，他都很少会感到紧张，这总是让他在球队备战时看起来懒洋洋的，或多或少让队友们感到“不可思议”。

也许是飞机起飞时的颠簸稍微大了一点，阿扎尔笑着想，然后不自觉地握紧双拳。他现在28岁了，对于一个球员来说，这个年龄或许就是经验和年岁间的平衡点。他呆在英超7年了，英超几乎成了他的舒适区，在英超，他可以施展自己的魔法，但陌生的西甲呢？

不知道等待自己的未来是如何的，阿扎尔转过头，对窗外开始发呆。飞机逐渐掠过的伦敦景色让他恍惚间又回到了14岁那年从拉卢维耶尔坐火车前往里尔的记忆里。

接着，他就感觉到吉鲁的手从左侧伸过来，覆上了他紧握的双拳。他重新转过头看向吉鲁，也许是眼里的迷迷糊糊还未褪去，吉鲁楞了一下，开始一点点掰开他的手指。

“我不知道你还害怕坐飞机。”

“我没有，信不信我一拳招呼到你脸上。”

可惜的是阿扎尔的威胁没有任何作用，吉鲁像是让花苞绽放一样将比利时人的双手从他自我的束缚里解救出来。他最后抬起头，对阿扎尔的笑容里都是宠溺。

“到底怎么了，艾登，和我说。不说的话，接下来的几个小时我就一直烦你。”

阿扎尔知道他的奥利说一直烦你就真的是一直烦你。

我还要玩马里奥赛车呢！

“奥利，当初你从阿森纳转会切尔西时，有感觉到...”阿扎尔认命地松口，问话顿了一下，接下来的字眼似乎是难以开口，但在吉鲁的眼神攻势下，比利时人索性破罐破摔。

“好吧，奥利，就是，你会在转会后紧张么？突如其来的那种。”

“我想和你说没有。”

“但其实是有的，对嘛？”

阿扎尔咬上下唇，眼睛里亮亮的，似乎对发现和自已一样的“胆小鬼”感到高兴。

“是的，但重点是，你继续做你自己就好，我会一直相信你的，小魔术师。”

我想魔术师应该是法布雷加斯，阿扎尔在心里嘀咕，但对吉鲁的话还是很受用。对方在说这句话时刻意地压低声线，嗓音显得沉郁而柔和，而看向自己的深邃眸子无疑能让人不知不觉地陷进去，法兰西人的天赋被眼前这个家伙牢牢掌握着，而自己对此的抵抗力为零。

真要命。

阿扎尔还没从刚刚的话里回神，就看到吉鲁似乎是玩浪漫不过瘾，正低下头要吻他的手背，他一惊，迅速把手从对方的唇下抽了回来。

“你在干什么，有人看到了怎么办！”

“这就是我们为什么定的是头等舱，宝贝，没人在意你在干什么，”吉鲁侧过身亲啄一下阿扎尔的脸颊，在对方紧张地东张西望时，从背包里掏出眼罩，“飞机三个多小时后才会落地，我要休息一会儿，如果有空乘来，就说我什么也不需要。”

“奥利，你不和我玩马里奥赛车么？可以双人玩的！”

阿扎尔从包里掏出那台switch，掰下蓝色的手柄递给吉鲁，吉鲁对此的反应只是瘪瘪嘴。

“小孩子的玩意。”

“混蛋。”

阿扎尔哼了一声，伴随着switch的开机提示音和比利时人到处找耳机的仓促动作，“大人”吉鲁满脸笑容舒服地长叹一口，缓缓放下椅背，带上眼罩，微微侧过头，开始睡觉。

似乎是厌倦了和AI的你追我赶，在半个小时后，阿扎尔放下了手中的switch，摘下耳机，然后听到了身边人熟悉的沉沉呼吸声。

真的睡着了？！

阿扎尔在心里笑出了声，他把switch塞回包内，随后小心翼翼地把椅背调到和吉鲁一样的高度，然后在座椅上侧过身，似乎发现了新的玩具。

阿扎尔不是第一次这样在吉鲁睡着后看他，但也许是双排座位的狭小空间带来的错觉，他觉得现在吉鲁离自己比在床上的距离还要再近些。这样的距离和两个人都忘记拉上遮光板的条件，让阿扎尔得以借着窗外的光细致地观察他的爱人。

或者说，欣赏，犹如目睹那尊极致健美的大卫雕塑降临，可惜的是他的大卫穿着衣服。

阿扎尔伸出指尖，勇士什么也没带就踏上征途，它俏皮地溜过吉鲁挺翘的鼻梁，结果马上就面临第一道难关，眼前到处都是法国人繁盛的胡子。

“你该刮胡子啦。”

阿扎尔轻声地说，法兰西人的胡子防线正面难以攻下，于是他操纵着指尖绕道而走，从鼻尖下往上迂回，吉鲁呼出的气息滚烫地萦绕在指节处，一直到耳后才消散。

接着是脖颈，阿扎尔没办法昧着良心说吉鲁的脖颈线条优美，不过他丝毫不介意一寸寸亲吻过去。只是此刻代替亲吻的是他的手指，蜻蜓点水似掠过，下一瞬，脖间突然起伏的喉结惊吓到比利时人，他猛地缩手，还以为自己的触摸弄醒了吉鲁。

即使都已经亲吻过、上过床、确认了关系，但阿扎尔还是发现自己的脸因此而发烫，这种偷偷的充满爱恋的行为不论何时都是羞于启齿的——至少对他来说。

好在，吉鲁只是换了个姿势就继续安然睡去，作出的反应仅仅是皱起眉头，却不知这是梦的影子还是对阿扎尔侵扰行为的抗议。但阿扎尔不敢再继续下去了，要是奥利真的醒了怎么办，那太丢脸了，他对自己说到。奥利绝对会拿这件事说上几个星期。

随后，比利时人动动身子，让自己离吉鲁更近了些。他现在也觉得有点困了，也许是时候休息一下，毕竟到马德里的新家后还有一大堆事等着他呢。

“好梦，奥利。”

在盖上眼罩前，阿扎尔用法语呢喃到，他很想吻吻吉鲁的鼻尖，但还是克制住了自己。

07.

“奥利，怎么样，很大吧？”

阿扎尔一脸炫耀且无比满足地站在他与伦敦的家完全不同风格的新家门口。

“而且完全不需要我装修啦！”

面对阿扎尔眼里的兴奋，正在车后搬东西的吉鲁挑了挑眉，想到他们之前那套房子堪称返璞归真的室内装潢——或许自住进人后根本没有装潢过——不禁无奈一笑。

“好了艾登，知道不用装修你也别傻乐了，过来拎你自己的东西。”

阿扎尔心情大好地小碎步跑向吉鲁，而后小心翼翼地凑上去接过吉鲁手中的包，轻声问。

“奥利，这是你第一次亲眼看到我的新家吧？”

早在五月份底的时候，正在物色新家的阿扎尔就已经看上这套位于马德里富人区La Finca被西班牙某位著名歌星挂牌许久的房子了。而且，在买下这套豪宅之前，他还被告知曾经的皇马7号就住在隔壁。如今隔壁早已人去楼空，也许不久后同样会迎来新的主人。

阿扎尔并没有就搬家这件事和吉鲁多做商量，因为商量搬家意味着必须要把转会的事同样搬到明面上来，而当时仍然处于赛季中的他们显然还没有足够的准备去同时隐瞒和摊牌。

当一切都无可挽回地尘埃落定时，阿扎尔才告诉吉鲁他以后要住在哪里，即便如此，吉鲁也只是向比利时人对他展示的豪宅内景笑笑，没有发表过多评论。

“我们的家。”吉鲁立刻出言指正，然后停顿一刹，对阿扎尔的话点头表示认同。

阿扎尔为吉鲁这个停顿几乎将心调到了嗓子眼，他在不高兴么？毕竟当初定下买这套房时，他其实有准备带吉鲁一起来看看的，最后因为种种原因，他还是一个人偷偷飞往马德里。

“是是是，我们的家。”

有点心虚的阿扎尔吐吐舌头，顺着吉鲁的话说下去。上帝啊，他还没改过来这几个月与卖房的中介交流时的习惯。我的家，我的家，好像以后只有一个人会住在这里一样，可这间新家同样属于奥利，他是多么希望奥利能和自己同住的，不是么？

当然，钱都是我自己出的，这么说也没错嘛，阿扎尔嘟囔了一句，却没能阻止骤然充满内心的因没和吉鲁商量买房而产生的愧疚之情。毕竟这也算是他的一件人生大事，作为他的好脾气爱人，吉鲁虽然一直一言不发，但肯定想要参与其中，自己剥夺了他的这份天然权利。

想到此，阿扎尔皱起眉头，伸手碰了碰吉鲁的大胡子，询问到。

“然后呢，奥利，你还想说什么嘛？”

“你喜欢就好。”

在阿扎尔小鹿似得睁圆眼睛看向他时，吉鲁终于放弃那一点点想要讨回的面子，不再逗小矮子白白紧张。他叹口气，淡淡地说，最后要求自己的那把钥匙必须速速交来。

08.

新家很大，事实上，太大啦——在放下行李仔细带吉鲁一间间看过去时，阿扎尔心里永远属于拉卢维耶尔小男孩的部分在呐喊。毋庸置疑，新家需要进行改造，也许单独为他的两只棉花团留出一间宠物房现在不会显得有些浪费空间。因为在和吉鲁边看边讨论过后，他们两人一致认为有些房间似乎不怎么会用到，比如说，好吧，他还是会保留健身房的。

决定新家的6间卧室哪个才是主卧都让阿扎尔思索了一番，哪个看起来都很好，最后在吉鲁不容置疑的提议下，他们选定了二楼靠南的那间。不过阿扎尔觉得之后自己绝对不会太多使用这间卧室的——它在二楼，而自己很懒，尤其是踢完比赛后。

“我喜欢早晨被太阳叫醒，”吉鲁躺在床上，指了指床另一侧午后阳光仍显辉煌的落地窗，“而且如果有小偷的话，二楼还会给你点时间准备准备。”

“嘘，奥利，不要再提小偷这种煞风景的事，”阿扎尔看到吉鲁已经躺上床了，忽然想起搬家笔记本上最后未完成的事，勾起嘴角一笑，也懒洋洋地向后倒去。他侧身，缩在吉鲁的身侧，伸出肉乎乎的手指堵在吉鲁想要反驳的唇上，“现在我们有更重要的事要做。”

“哦？是什么？”

吉鲁不动声色地环上对方的腰。

“你猜？”

阿扎尔用法语回到，这句话显而易见是为了调情，两个人此时早已心照不宣。他没等回答便挣脱了法国人的怀抱，让指尖从对方稍显干燥的唇上撤离，转而向下。

吉鲁配合的闭上了眼，这让阿扎尔想起了飞机上时他偷偷进行的小动作。不过，和那时不一样的事，现在的他更加放肆，一举一动只为撩起对方的心火。

很快，阿扎尔的双手便来到了他的目的地，而性欲已经开始升腾，他从对方微微顶起的布料看的一清二楚。

“奥利，这么快就进入状态了嘛。”

阿扎尔轻轻点了点那个逐渐挺立起来的部位调笑到，接着微微低头，用唇凑近，灰绿的眼睛却一直盯着吉鲁向他望来的方向。

“还不都是因为你。”

随着他的唇越靠近对方的胯部，法国人的眼神也越发缠绕上兴奋与情欲的暗色。

但让吉鲁大失所望的是，就在阿扎尔灼热的唇即将碰触到自己裤子冰凉的拉链时，比利时人却忽然一个抬头，接着，展开两手，蛮横地将他那条裤子猛地拉下。

“宝贝，接下来那条能用嘴帮我脱么？”

吉鲁倒吸一口凉气，看着自己被牛仔裤的粗糙布料刮擦了一下的性器，委屈地问。

“想得美，自己脱。”

阿扎尔说，瞥了一眼吉鲁，对方一脸不情愿却立刻起身脱得飞快。他忍不住笑了，借机换了个姿势。现在的他仍然穿戴整齐，祈祷一般跪在床上，微微仰头，而他大理石雕塑一般的爱人就如神子以美的姿态站在他面前，赤裸着下身，某个部位赫然地向他发出堕落的邀请。

吉鲁故意挺动他的胯，通红涨大的性器轻轻拍在阿扎尔已有胡茬的脸颊上，这个轻佻至极的动作在安静的室内发出了细微的声响，于是，比利时人的耳尖蹭的一下红透了。

吉鲁满意地笑了，他知道即使对方的脸再也不会因为他在前戏时这些下流举动而轻易变了颜色，那对精灵似的耳尖总是会出卖他的主人至今仍然保有一丝纯情。

那么着急，阿扎尔在心里鄙视他被情事轻易支配的爱人，身体却顺从微微张开唇。他闭上眼，侧过脸，探出湿润的舌尖舔上性器的前端，之后，小心且缓慢地将对方的欲望尽可能的纳入口腔内。他的眼角都因为扑面而来的窒息感而湿润，却还是留了一部分暴露在空气中。

意识到这一点后，阿扎尔睁开眼，向吉鲁投去一个小狗似的可怜兮兮的眼神，似乎是在请求，这样可以了么？法国人的阴茎如此粗大，满是男性蓬勃的荷尔蒙，令人眩晕，以至于直视下，它在情欲中显得几乎有些狰狞和可怕，大约没有人能够将它整根地吞入。

这样不可以，吉鲁在内心哀嚎，几乎感到被折磨般的痛苦，比利时人的口交一直以来都更像是一个并不过关的糊弄，更像是一个撩拨他的手段，而不是让他闭上眼尽情享受这一切。

但还能怎么办呢？

他的小矮子是为了他做到这一步，他想让自己开心不是么？

吉鲁摸了摸阿扎尔的发，他的手此刻停留在对方的脑后，如果愿意，他可以在此施力，强迫他的爱人用尽一切接受自己，但他没有。事实上，他正在用尽全力阻止自己顺从欲望向前顶去，即使他的大腿在一片高热中被爱人熟稔的舔弄刺激得颤抖起来。

阿扎尔没有体会到爱人忍着情欲的怜惜，只是感受到了法国人在自己的动作里颤抖，这让他升起一丝满足，颇有些得意的继续用唇舌逗弄吉鲁血脉膨胀的阴茎，甚至双手也照顾起对方除去阴茎外唇舌无法触及的敏感部位。

“操，艾登你！”

吉鲁几乎要忍不住自己的低吟，他的喘息低沉而急促，手紧紧抓着对方的脖间，这样的力度绝对会留下些难以解释的痕迹，但此刻已无法顾及。他在挺胯，稍稍配合着阿扎尔的吞吐顶弄起来，却又不敢过分用力害怕使对方难过。时刻绷紧神经，在理智和情欲的边缘苦苦挣扎几乎将他逼疯，狼狈不堪，但说不爽又是假的，他气急败坏地骂了一声，只换来比利时人含着他的家伙发出的闷闷的笑，随后吞吐自己阴茎时发出的不堪入耳的潮湿声愈发响亮。

他只想快点释放，无论如何，现在吃的亏等下都要向阿扎尔讨回来。他低头向阿扎尔看去，对方的脸颊因为呼吸不畅而发红，口腔被自己塞得满满当当，卷翘的睫毛沾着泪水扑闪，下颚现在全是因为无法闭合而留下的口水和自己前端吐出的液体，甚至有一些滑向脖间。

画面情色至极，而比利时人适时的一次吸吮让吉鲁终于闷哼一声，缴械投降。

阿扎尔吐出了吉鲁的阴茎，向后退去，低下头猛烈地呼吸。他没咽下那些东西，浊白因此从唇边滑落，最后滴落在床单上。阿扎尔泪眼迷茫中看到后忍不住笑了出来，这可是新床单啊，他惋惜地想着，然后一口气没喘上来，捂着嘴开始不住地咳嗽。

“艾登，你没事吧？”

吉鲁听到阿扎尔的咳嗽后，马上跨上床，上前抓住对方的肩膀。他还以为自己的精液呛到了对方，这听起来又令人心疼又令人兴奋。阿扎尔抬头本想回答没事的，但他的视线有一瞬间掠过了吉鲁身下那个刚刚释放过的部位。

好吧，阿扎尔发现它几乎又立起来了，上帝，奥利维尔·吉鲁难道还是青春期男孩么？

“奥利，那个...”

阿扎尔用手背擦着唇边残留的黏稠液体，他眨眨眼睛，试图说些什么，但吉鲁知晓一切地凑上前亲了亲比利时人汗涔涔的额头，“嘘，下面该让你享受了，艾登。”

09.

“等等，奥利！”

阿扎尔察觉到吉鲁在一脸坏笑地脱下他的裤子以及内裤后，正将手臂穿过他赤裸的腿弯尝试正面抱起他，他惊恐地出声拒绝，但还是迟了，双脚已经腾空。无可奈何，他只能用小腿紧紧夹住对方的腰，同时迅速揽上法国人的脖颈挂住自己不至于立刻摔倒地板上。

但，令阿扎尔意外的是，虽然歪头去瞧吉鲁抱他的表情怎么看都是格外勉强，但几步下来，对方还是稳稳地将他抱到了落地窗前。

“说真的，艾登，你该减肥了。”

吉鲁语气里夹杂有笑意和严肃，他边说，边在阿扎尔的耳边低低呼吸，然后将比利时人轻柔地压上落地窗。玻璃的冰凉蓦地让阿扎尔浑身一抖，但很快隔着一层布料的肌肤就将热量传递而去，他马上便感受到了落地窗外渐弱的阳光透过玻璃照射而来的残余温暖。

等等......阳光？！

阿扎尔忽然后悔说什么让奥利在落地窗前操他的话，他发觉自己并没有自己想得那么开放，并且更不想在光天化日之下做这种事。哪怕现在严格来说将近傍晚，但马德里的夜色似乎并不愿意这么早就降临。如果有人恰好经过，并且恰好朝二楼瞄了一眼怎么办？

不行。

阿扎尔的心砰砰砰跳得很快，这种姿势让他几乎被吉鲁笼罩，也许现在就有人在看着，他越想越脸红，越想越害怕，以至于抱着吉鲁的手都开始不自觉地使劲，想要推开对方。

而借力于落地窗，吉鲁的表情重新恢复轻松乃至于带上了平日惯有的拥有“迷人魅力”的放肆笑容。他发觉了小矮子的隐隐拒绝，还以为是对方又来那套欲拒还迎的戏码。他微弯下头，然后用力地亲吻上一脸惊讶的阿扎尔。吉鲁的吻充满法兰西的热情和自信，胡须挠得阿扎尔忍不住笑意，很快就微张开嘴让对方的舌轻松扫进他的口腔内掠夺起他的呼吸。

吻到情动，吉鲁又将身体前倾加深了这个吻，唇齿相缠的热烈让阿扎尔的脑子一片混乱，也忘记了之前要让吉鲁换个地方操他的事。他迎合着吉鲁灼热且愈发蛮横的深吻，开始觉得难以呼吸，也许他该学学亲吻时如何轻松地换气。他的胸膛不住地起伏，情不自禁地环住法国人的脖颈渴求空气，将自己全身交付于对方，而下身的欲望也微微抬头。

直到阿扎尔实在不行了，开始发出猫似的呜咽声，吉鲁才恋恋不舍地松开对方被自己蹂躏的唇。简直像偷偷抹了口红，他想，舔舔自己的唇，饶有趣味地看着那抹艳丽明亮的颜色。

阿扎尔渐渐恢复了正常的呼吸频率，接着就发觉吉鲁放下了他的右腿。

“含住它，就像之前含着我一样。”

吉鲁低沉的嗓音被升腾的情欲熏得有些嘶哑，字眼含蓄且放荡，充满蛊惑的意味。他将右手食指伸在阿扎尔的面前，阿扎尔被命令一般的口吻弄得晕晕乎乎的，他咬了咬下唇，然后听话地张开嘴含住了面前的食指，显示食指，然后是中指，最后是无名指。

唾液沾湿的三根手指最后全部被吉鲁探向他的体内。

被开拓身体的感觉永远怪异且刺激，阿扎尔紧闭着眼睛感受着自己的身体一点点向侵入的存在毫不保留地舒展，准备接受接下来的一切。触碰中的丝丝快感开始像雾一样缠绕上全身，就在吉鲁轻车熟路地找到他体内的那一点后，脑中瞬间炸裂的欢愉让他几乎软了膝盖。

他觉得自己好似无法站立，随着每一次吉鲁用手指模拟抽插的动作小声地呻吟，全身如溺水之人紧紧攀附于浮木一般勾缠住对方。

“奥利，操我。”

阿扎尔再也不管什么因为落地窗而突如其来的羞耻心，他现在只想感受吉鲁的热度燃烧在自己的体内。本来还在强忍欲望准备阿扎尔的吉鲁听到耳边传来的这声操我后，也无法再忍耐下去，况且手指传来的触感显示比利时人已经够柔软且潮湿。

他抽出手指，重新将阿扎尔的右腿抱在臂弯中，随后挺腰，胀大的性器的前端得以浅浅顶进对方那处，接下来他缓缓向下移动着手臂，借由重力，深深地操进这具他无比迷恋的身体内。几乎就在吉鲁进入的一瞬间，阿扎尔便呜咽着颤抖着抱紧法国人发泄了出来，太深太大了，先前积累的快感让他无法再受到这样过量的刺激。

果不其然，这换来了吉鲁轻声的笑，阿扎尔从未曾预料的高潮中回过神，马上红着脸狠狠咬上吉鲁的肩头。他没有多余力气去开口，而吉鲁很快就开始了毫不留情的抽插。

“一直有观众在看着我们呢，艾登。”

吉鲁在愈发加快的撞击中对着怀中双眼失神的阿扎尔说到，阿扎尔听到后反应了几秒，才受到惊吓地僵直了身体，他都已经忘了他们是在新家落地窗前干这种事，双颊迷乱的绯红几乎是一瞬间变得苍白，湿漉漉的眼睛因惊恐破碎，但内壁却不自觉地绞紧了吉鲁的阴茎。

“该死，奥利，嗯...放，放开我！”

甚至尾音都有了一点点哭泣的颤音，老天，他的几次顶弄都没能让阿扎尔松口，这让吉鲁知道自己的这个玩笑似乎有些过火，他的比利时人真的在担惊受怕，纯情的小家伙。

“哦，艾登，没事的，”意识到这个笑话似乎不合时宜，吉鲁轻轻吻上比利时人的眼角，安慰着对方，“我可以发誓，只有我和太阳看到了你这幅淫乱的模样。”

“奥利维尔·吉鲁，你这个混蛋！你完了！把你的那个家伙拔出来！”

知道对方在狡猾地提醒这场性爱发生的地点，阿扎尔气得在吉鲁的怀里扭动想要挣脱，却反而让对方仍然插在自己体内的阴茎顶到了自己最为敏感的一点。猝不及防地被抽去了最后的一丝力气，阿扎尔颓然倒在吉鲁的肩窝里猛地呼吸，涌上鼻尖的都是法国人身上的味道。

而吉鲁感激地笑纳了对方的主动，之后的每次抽插都更深更快地进出着阿扎尔的体内，碾压摩擦着对方的那一点。近乎野蛮的交合，阿扎尔只能在情事掀起的可怕浪潮中发出低哑的呻吟，直到最后被撞击得再也无法开口，直到对方射出的液体彻底地填满他的深处。

阿扎尔被吉鲁全然地拥有，被吉鲁全然地占有，在马德里逐渐降下的夜幕中。

被折腾得狠了的阿扎尔在吉鲁将他温柔地放在床上时，轻轻地拽住了法国人的小拇指。至此，只要在做最后一件事，搬家的所有事宜都结束了，伦敦再没有他忘记，他遗落的存在。

吉鲁的脚步被小拇指上的碰触停住，他转过身，愣了愣，看到比利时人的眼里都是泪水，刚刚情事美好的后果，灯光落入，一片晶亮璀璨，迷茫又真挚。他发现阿扎尔像是在审视一件珍宝一样认真地注视自己，格外严肃，几秒之后，对方闭上了眼睛，轻声地说。

“我好爱你，奥利。”

“我也爱你，艾登！”

吉鲁的心脏停跳一拍，阿扎尔很少会这么直白地袒露感情，他很快回以同样的答案，将阿扎尔的手举起放在唇边亲吻，笑得无限温柔，他放弃了先给自己洗个澡的念头，汗水黏黏糊糊地沾在身上也无所谓了。他爬上床，惬意满足地躺在安静睡去的阿扎尔身边。

至于未来的时光，一切一切，都在此时可以抛去。

此刻，在马德里，他们拥有彼此。

End


End file.
